The present inventive concept relates to a nonvolatile memory device using a resistance material.
Examples of nonvolatile memories using resistance materials include phase-change random access memories (PRAMs), resistive RAMs (RRAMs), and magnetic RAMs (MRAMs). While dynamic RAMs (DRAMs) or flash memories store data using charge, nonvolatile memories using resistance materials store data according to a state change of a phase-change material such as a chalcogenide alloy (in the case of PRAMs), a resistance change of a variable resistance material (in the case of RRAMs), or a resistance change of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) thin film due to a magnetization state of a ferromagnetic material (in the case of MRAMs).
In particular, the phase-change material of a PRAM may be brought to a crystalline state or an amorphous state as it is cooled after being heated. The phase-change material has low resistance in the crystalline state and has high resistance in the amorphous state. Therefore, the crystalline state may be defined for example as set data or data 0, and the amorphous state may be defined for example as reset data or data 1.